


In their Arms

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri locks himself out of his hotel room, but Sebastian's and Kimi's bed is big enough for the three of them.





	In their Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Botsimi always makes me squeal cos the three of them would be perfect together :3

“Come here love.” Kimi mumbled sleepily as Sebastian walked over to the bed, dressed in only his boxers, his curls adorably mused. Sebastian slid in under the covers, yawning as Kimi pulled him into his arms, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s temple.

“I love you.” Sebastian said softly, tilting his head up to kiss Kimi. 

“I love you too.” Kimi said, smiling into the kiss. Sebastian stretched contently in his embrace, his eyes fluttering closed already. Kimi closed his eyes as well, close to drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at their door. 

Kimi sighed, pushing the already fast asleep German away from him. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s nose when the German frowned and then got up, shuffling over to the door while pulling on a shirt. 

“Valtteri?” Kimi frowned when he saw the other Finn in front of his door, Valtteri glancing up at him before looking down at his feet again.

“I eh… locked myself out of my room.” he mumbled sheepishly. Kimi huffed out a laugh.

“Come in.” he said, walking back into the room and leaving the door open for Valtteri. The younger man hesitated before coming inside, watching a little awkwardly as Kimi walked over to the bed, leaning on it to whisper something to the sleeping German, who woke up with a surprised hum. 

“ Hi Valtteri.” Sebastian mumbled as he lifted his head to look at the Mercedes driver. Valtteri smiled back tentatively at the sleepy German. 

“I eh… I’ll take the couch.” Valtteri said, glancing at the small sofa in the corner. Kimi scoffed.

“Don’t be silly, this bed is huge, we can all fit.” Kimi said while pulling of his shirt again. Valtteri still didn’t move, awkwardly scratching his neck as Kimi got into the bed as well, rolling onto his side so Seb could cuddle close to him. 

“Come on Val.” Seb mumbled. Valtteri took in a shaky breath and walked over, quietly toeing off his shoes before taking off his trousers, hesitating before also taking off his shirt. He laid down under the soft covers, behind Kimi, whose back was turned to him as he cuddled Seb close to him. 

Valtteri sighed, rolling onto his stomach and trying to get comfortable, trying to ignore the heat of Kimi and Seb next to him.

An hour or so later, Valtteri woke up again, comfortably pressed against someone’s back, his forehead resting against the back of someone’s neck. Someone else was clutching on to his hand, the touch comforting. He almost let out a yelp when he realised it was Kimi. He jerked his arms away from Kimi, pushing himself back and further away from the two Ferrari drivers.

He pushed himself back to much and slipped off the bed with a strangled yelp, huffing when his back hit the floor. 

“Valtteri? Are you okay?” Sebastian called out, him and Kimi both looking down at him with sleepy expressions. Valtteri nodded, a heavy blush on his face. He slowly got up and sat down on the edge of the bed again. 

“Might be better if you sleep in the middle, don’t want you falling again.” Kimi mumbled, scooting his way a little so there was more room between him and Seb. 

“Oh no, I don’t want to…” he mumbled, eying the two of them.

“Come on Val.” Sebastian said, patting the empty space with a soft smile. Valtteri still seemed on edge about the whole thing, but awkwardly moved over Kimi, making sure not to touch him too much, and laid down between the two men. 

Seb was the first to roll over, cuddling into his side while wrapping an arm around Valtteri’s waist. Valtteri held his breath as Sebastian got comfortable, the German’s head resting on his shoulder. Just as Valtteri was starting to get used to the contact, Kimi rolled closer as well, pressing against Valtteri’s other side. 

“Relax Valtteri.” Kimi murmured, nuzzling the side of the younger man’s neck. Valtteri let out a shuddery sigh, but wrapped his arms around the two men. 

“Goodnight.” he whispered closing his eyes. He didn’t even hear Kimi and Sebastian replies before he drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

~~

The next morning it was already light outside when Valtteri finally opened his eyes. He hummed as Sebastian shifted in his arms, the German cuddled contently against his chest. Valtteri sleepily nuzzled Sebastian’s fluffy curls, smiling a little as he felt Kimi’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against the other Finn. 

“Morning.” KImi mumbled, reaching over to grab Sebastian’s hand while he pressed a kiss to the back of Val’s neck. 

“Morning.” Valtteri answered softly. Sebastian stirred, opening his eyes and peeking up at Val. The German smiled sleepily before cuddling back against Val, his eyes already closed again.

“He’s not very good at waking up.” Kimi said softly, carding his fingers through Seb’s hair.

“I don’t mind.” Valtteri answered, feeling as if Kimi was apologising. Kimi sighed.

“Good. You’ll get used to it as well.” he said. Valtteri hummed in surprise.

“What do you mean?” Valtteri said softly, Kimi chuckled a little.

“I don’t think Seb is gonna let you go now that he knows how comfortable you are.” Kimi murmured, hugging Val closer. Sebastian peeked up at them for a moment, grinning.

“Affirmative.” he said before closing his eyes again. Valtteri chuckled.

“Good, because I don’t want to leave either.”


End file.
